Le temps de l'Amour
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Sur Terre, après les combats dans le Digital World, Taichi s'ennuie et se morfond. Sa relation avec Sora se délite, le rapprochement de cette dernière avec Yamato le fait trembler... YAOI Taichi/Yamato.


**Le temps de l'Amour**

Taichi s'ennuyait. Il regrettait le temps de l'action où, dans le Digital World, il pouvait se contenter de jeter son corps et son esprit dans le combat et la survie. Du temps où il était le chef d'un groupe. Où il avait vécu des expériences intenses, connu la peur et l'angoisse de la mort.

A présent, il menait une vie normale, parsemée de soucis mineurs qui lui semblaient désormais aussi gros que le mont Fuji. Des problèmes comme les devoirs, l'heure du couvre-feu à respecter quand il sortait, ou encore ses relations avec ses amis du Digital World, qui lui semblaient se dégrader de jour en jour.

Et puis, l'Amour. Avec un grand A.

Depuis quelque temps, Sora paraissait se désintéresser de lui. Et de la même façon, se rapprocher de Yamato. Voilà le problème.

Non ! Il ne s'agit pas de l'éventualité que Sora rompe avec lui. Il se doutait bien que ce jour finirait par arriver : son couple n'était pas assez parfait, et la jeune fille sentait depuis longtemps son araignée au plafond. Elle lui avait bien demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas su lui donner de réponse satisfaisante.

Elle pouvait bien le laisser ; il n'était même pas sûr de l'aimer. Durant leur aventure dans le Digital World, elle s'était révélé une excellente compagne et une bonne copine. Puis, à leur retour, il avait accepté ses avances et feint de répondre à ses sentiments. C'était tout.

Non, le problème n'était pas la rupture avec Sora, mais son rapprochement avec Yamato. Un autre garçon, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais Yamato, rien à faire, ça le chiffonnait.

Et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Son meilleur ami avec sa meilleure amie, un mec bien avec une fille bien, il aurait dû se réjouir, mais…

Tiens, justement, Yamato donnait un concert ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre ? Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que de rester affalé sur son lit à se morfondre.

Taichi quitta donc son appartement désert et prit le métro jusqu'à la petite salle où son ami chantait avec son groupe. Il paya son entrée – à plein tarif malgré la demi-heure écoulée - et fut immédiatement pris dans une grappe de filles en délire. Sur la scène, Yamato se déchaînait, la guitare survoltée et les cheveux humides de sueur. Les lumières des projecteurs mettaient son profil en valeur. Il était de loin le plus beau garçon du groupe, et l'on pouvait presque palper l'énergie qu'il mettait dans sa musique. Taichi comprenait sans peine l'idolâtrie de ses fans. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il n'y prit pas garde, c'était sans doute l'excitation ; oui, sans doute... Quoi d'autre, hein ?

A ce moment, Sora l'aperçut et vint vers lui. Elle le salua d'un geste et lui fit la bise. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, côte à côte, à contempler Yamato. Puis, Sora se pencha vers Taichi et lui dit à l'oreille qu'elle devait lui parler.

« Excuse-moi », conclut-elle, la tête baissée.

Taichi la lui releva doucement et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui répondit-il.

Sora venait de lui annoncer la fin de leur relation : elle redevenait, simplement, sa meilleure amie. Curieusement, cela ne le peinait pas du tout, bien au contraire, il ressentait comme une bouffée d'allégresse, teintée de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Sora avait sans doute décidé de rompre officiellement pour pouvoir sortir avec Yamato. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi cela le gênait, ni pour quelle raison il se sentait soulagé d'un poids terrible…

A la fin du concert, ils allèrent ensemble attendre leur ami à la sortie. Lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent leur séparation, Yamato se dit désolé pour eux. Pourtant, il jeta maints regards en biais à la jeune fille. Taichi s'en aperçut et bouffée de frustration lui colora les joues. Il s'en serait giflé. Il venait de quitter Sora sans le moindre remord, alors franchement, il n'avait aucune raison d'être _jaloux_ !

Le concert du groupe de Yamato avait été un triomphe, et un producteur de disque les avait même remarqués. Ils décidèrent pour fêter l'événement d'aller pique-niquer le soir même sur une falaise, surplombant une rivière qui traversait Tôkyô. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'entrée du métro et chacun rentra chez lui pour se changer.

Taichi fit de grands efforts vestimentaires et perdit un temps précieux à essayer de se coiffer. Finalement, mis en retard par sa minutie, il courut jusqu'à la gare où il trouva ses deux amis en train de discuter tranquillement. Eux aussi avaient soigné leur tenue : Yamato avait refait sa coupe spéciale concerts, et Sora avait mis sa plus jolie marinière. Il comprit que ces soins ne lui étaient pas destinés et se sentit vexé, mais n'en montra rien car au fond, il n'y avait aucune raison à l'irritation qui grondait dans son cœur. D'ailleurs il ne se comprenait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il donc fait des efforts, lui ?

Après un court trajet, ils parvinrent à destination. Le soleil brillait chaudement, l'air était frais, l'atmosphère chaleureuse et embellie par de doux chants d'oiseaux. Chacun sortit ce qu'il avait préparé et ils commencèrent à manger.

Ils plaisantèrent un moment mais Taichi sentait la colère le gagner de plus en plus.

Sora ne cessait de fixer Yamato du regard. Ça l'agaçait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais c'éTaichit bel et bien le cas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle sorte avec Yamato, ou plutôt, que Yamato sorte avec elle. Pas parce qu'elle était son ex ; mais parce qu'il s'agissait de Yamato… de _Yamato_ ! Il refusait totalement qu'une fille, Sora ou une autre, en vienne à se l'accaparer.

Et puis, il finit par éclater. Il ne dominait plus sa colère, et ses propres réactions échappèrent à son contrôle.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter ou bien » ? rugit-il en se jetant sur la jeune fille pour l'empoigner par le col.

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia-t-elle, prise de court.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Taichi dans un tel état de rage, et en cet instant, en toute franchise, il l'effrayait.

« Taichi, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Calme-toi ! » tenta d'intervenir Yamato.

« Toi, ta gueule, tu comprends rien ! »

Taichi lui envoya un coup de poing qui le fit rouler dans l'herbe. De vieux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit ; il se rappelait les nombreuses disputes qu'il avait eues avec Yamato alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Digital World… lors du temps de l'action.

Yamato se releva et se jeta dans les jambes de son adversaire. Les deux garçons roulèrent sur l'herbe, indifférents aux cris de Sora, puis soudain basculèrent de la falaise. Sora accourut et aperçut Taichi, deux mètres plus bas ; il avait réussit à agripper une branche et retenait le blond par la main.

« Tenez bon, cria-t-elle, je vais vous sauver ! »

Taichi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il avait déjà vécu ça dans le Digital World, sur l'île de Frigimon, et n'avait pas tardé à lâcher prise. Ses forces n'avaient pas changé depuis ce temps, pas plus que lui-même : il restait toujours un sombre crétin. Pourquoi avait-il provoqué cette dispute ? Il était vraiment stupide !

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » cria Sora lorsqu'elle comprit qu'à deux mètres de distance et sans corde, elle ne pourrait pas remonter ses amis.

Taichi acquiesça, mais il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas assez vite.

Yamato entendait Taichi haleter. Il éprouvait la furieuse impression d'être un poids mort pour lui. Son pote ne tiendrait pas le coup, était certain ; à sa place, personne ne le pourrait. Mais s'il lâchait, il pouvait encore être sauvé.

« Yamato ? » dit soudain Taichi.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« T'occupes. Lâche-moi plutôt. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu… as dit… ? »

Sous l'effort, le garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il ahanait comme une bête.

« Je te dis de me lâcher ! » hurla le blond, soudain paniqué.

« Pas… pas question… han… »

« Taichi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime vraiment, alors je t'en supplie, lâche-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi aussi. »

Le ton de Yamato était vraiment empli d'inquiétude et Taichi en fut touché. Et puis, le début de sa deuxième phrase l'avait foudroyé en pleine poitrine. D'un seul coup, il comprit ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. En cet instant de grand danger, ses idées lui apparurent clairement.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors, je viens avec toi. »

Et Taichi desserra les doigts.

Ils tombèrent ensemble dans les flots glacés et tourbillonnants. Le courant les emporta à une vitesse folle ; mais à aucun moment Taichi ne lâcha la main de Yamato.

Taichi revint lentement à lui. Le bras avec lequel il s'était suspendu lui faisait encore très mal. Il sentait du sable sous son corps. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit Yamato penché au-dessus de lui.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il n'avait pas encore les idées très claires. Le bruissement de l'eau l'entourait de partout, et il finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient dû échouer sur un îlot. La rivière grondait encore sauvagement autour d'eux.

« Yamato… Je dois te dire… »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. En le disant tout de suite, ça évite de se prendre la tête pour après. Mais contre toute-attente, Yamato hocha la tête en souriant.

« Tout-à-fait » répondit-il.

Taichi s'empourpra. Il le croyait sans doute en train de délirer. En un sens, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il tremblait, mais était-ce de chaud ou de froid ?

« Tu ne comprends pas, songea Taichi intérieurement, amer. Pas dans ce sens-là, idiot. Je t'aime, c'est bien ça les mots que je cherchais. Je devais les dire ; pas à Sora mais à toi. Parce que je t'aime Yamato, je t'aime… »

Au moins il avait compris le s'était que son corps lui envoyait désespérément depuis déjà très longtemps. Quelque chose s'était apaisé en lui. Il avait comprit.

« Yamato, tu… » commença-t-il en voulant se lever, mais un vertige le prit et il vacilla.

« Ne te lève pas, il faut… » commença à dire Yamato, alarmé, en le saisissant aux épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger. Mais il ne put rien dire de plus. D'un coup, il ne pouvait plus bouger les lèvres, et ses paroles s'évanouirent. Taichi lui avait emprisonné la bouche avec la sienne. Trop interloqué pour réagir, il laissa le baiser se prolonger jusqu'à ce que Taichi, essoufflé, finisse par retomber en arrière. Au froid soudain qui lui saisit la poitrine, il comprit que le brun l'avait enserré de ses bras et s'éTaichit tenu serré contre lui.

Taichi poussa un gémissement quand sa tête heurta un petit caillou, et il roula sur le côté en maugréant. Cela raviva l'inquiétude de Yamato malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

« Taichi ! »

Le brun ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre.

« C'est toi que j'aime. Depuis tout ce temps, je t'aime. J'ai été tellement stupide ! Je n'avais pas compris. Je suis sorti avec Sora, mais j'étais nul, je l'aimais pas et je le savais ; et puis j'étais jaloux, je voulais pas que tu sortes avec elle, ou même avec une autre fille… »

« Taichi, tu… »

« Mais elle t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi… J'y peux rien, j'ai compris trop tard… Purée, ça m'énerve… »

« Taichi », le coupa Yamato une nouvelle fois, sans conviction.

Et il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Les larmes sur les joues de son ami le bouleversaient. Il n'avait jamais vu Taichi pleurer. Il renonça à s'expliquer par des mots : le brun ne le laisserait sans doute pas en placer une. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Yamato s'aperçut que Taichi tremblait et frissonnait dans ses habits mouillés.

« Taichi, tu as froid. Tu as besoin de te réchauffer. »

Il fit le geste de se lever, mais une fois de plus Taichi le retint ; dans un effort qui le fit gémir, il souleva son torse et le plaqua contre Yamato, puis le tira et se servit de son propre poids pour le renverser sur le dos. Enfin, il roula sur lui, où il resta couché, sans cesser de le serrer dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes.

« Taichi… » tenta Yamato pour la dernière fois.

Le susnommé resserra encore son étreinte en entendant son nom, puis il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres chaudes pour les embrasser à nouveau, plus fougueusement qu'avant.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi, seulement de toi. »

Sur ce, il se montra encore plus entreprenant. Il enserra les poignets du blond dans ses poings et les plaqua contre le sol, sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne. Il força la barrière de ses dents, introduisit sa langue et caressa celle de l'autre, lui imposant un rythme onduleux et rythmé. Quand il s'en sépara, ce ne fut que pour mieux papillonner dans son cou, tandis que ses mains, débarrassées de ses gants se glissaient audacieusement sous son t-shirt.

« Hééé… » tenta maladroitement de protester Yamato, mais il finit par renoncer. Mieux, il se débarrassa sans autre forme de procès de ce tissu gênant, et dévêtit également Taichi par la même occasion. De toute façon, ils étaient trempés, il fallait qu'ils les enlèvent pour se sécher, s'pas ? (Comment ça, une « excuse débile » ?)

Maintenant, le blond tremblait aussi, il frissonnait mais ce n'était pas de froid. Encore et encore, sans réfléchir, il répondit à chacune des étreintes de Taichi, à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses baisers. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Seul comptait cette douce chaleur, cette sensation de plénitude. Ils poursuivirent leur ballet, inlassablement, indifférents au monde extérieur, et atteignirent ensemble le paradis.

Lorsque les secours, alertés par Sora, retrouvèrent les deux garçons, ils ne comprirent jamais pourquoi Yamato, pourtant un garçon responsable, avait laissé à Taichi ses habits mouillés (en fait il l'avait rhabillé à la hâte avant d'aller s'évanouir quelques mètres plus loin) sans le sécher ni le réchauffer. Taichi souffrait d'une fièvre curieusement forte, il délirait et gémissait. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas souffrir, mais plutôt tourmenté par des rêves mystérieux. De toute évidence, il menait un grand combat psychique mais là, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Le bilan de cette journée fut sans gravité pour Yamato, qui dut simplement se reposer une nuit à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il se révéla par contre plus grave pour Taichi, qui avait contracté une mauvaise pneumonie et dut rester interné plus de deux semaines.

Etrangement, Yamato refusa de lui rendre visite durant sa convalescence. Jamais personne ne sut ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux garçons…

Taichi se sentait mieux. Il quitterait l'hôpital dans les prochains jours. Il regardait souvent par la fenêtre en pensant à Agumon. De bien des façons, les choses lui paraissaient bien plus simple à l'époque. Il poussait un énième soupir quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria-t-il.

Yamato et Sora franchirent le seuil ensemble. Un étau broya le cœur de Taichi. Il tenta cependant de faire bonne figure.

« C'est gentil de passer me voir » dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Ils échangèrent des banalités. Les cours avaient repris mais quelqu'un allait s'occuper du travail de Taichi, ils y avaient veillé. Ils semblaient très proches, voire complices, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Puis, ils firent mine de s'en aller. Sora partit la première, avec un petit signe de la main, et referma doucement la porte.

Maintenant, les deux amis étaient seuls.

Yamato se racla la gorge. Taichi prit les devants ; il ne voulait pas entendre la terrible nouvelle de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je sais, dit-il très vite, ça ne fait rien ».

Mais il éprouvait le plus grand mal à empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« Alors, on reste ensemble ? »

Taichi releva aussitôt le menton, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Yamato souriait de toutes ses dents, de son plus beau sourire, son sourire de séducteur, celui qu'il réservait habituellement à ses groupies.

« Ensemble ? »

« Oui. Ensemble, toi et moi. »

Yamato se pencha alors vers Taichi et ils échangèrent un long, un très long baiser. Puis le blond chuchota à l'oreille du brun :

« C'est vrai, j'aimais Sora. Mais c'était une réaction de ricochet ; en réalité, c'est de toi que j'étais amoureux. Je l'ai compris l'autre jour, à la rivière. Je le lui ai avoué et elle a compris. Nous avons le champ libre tous les deux, maintenant. »

Taichi n'arrivait pas à le croire. Fou de joie, il se jeta sur Yamato. Et il l'embrassa, l'embrassa encore.


End file.
